


Relaxing With You Is All I Want To Do

by cathryncal



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathryncal/pseuds/cathryncal
Summary: Phil goes on vacation with his family leaving dan alone with his thoughts. Dan freaks out and fluff ensues.





	

It’s been 3 days and Dan’s been fine. He edited his new video and posted it. He made sure to eat and drink. He’s survived without Phil just fine. Except he hasn’t, his brain was constantly going at one hundred and ten percent, one hundred percent of the time.   
Currently Dan was on the couch in his browsing position comfortably scrolling through Tumblr. He was reading some opinions on his new video, his video was him talking about him spraying himself in his eye with deodorant. He thought it was a funny video, so did his boyfriend Phil. But their was some mixed reviews on Tumblr that he was reading.   
Phil normally took his mind off those things, but Phil wasn’t here today, he wasn’t coming back till tomorrow from his brothers party. He could survive till then he thought, apparently not.  
Dan stopped at a certain Tumblr post about his video.  
‘I really didn’t like Dan’s new video I felt like he was exaggerating the whole time.’  
‘That fag doesn’t know what his channel is anymore.’  
'He’s to busy sucking that other fags cock to deal with any other shit.’  
'He’s too fucking gay to function, the fag should just just kill himself already.’  
“Fuck” Dan said aloud, a tear falling into his cheek. His breathing quickened. He slammed his laptop closed and wiped his face. But the tears weren’t stopping and his breathing wasn’t slowing down. His breathing was becoming shallower and shallower. He reached for his phone but it was dead. 'Great’ Dan thought.  
Dan walked over to Phil’s room and took a green Pokémon sweatshirt out of his closet and put it on. He covered himself in Phil’s duvet and let himself sob. He only needed to survive 3 more hours alone…  
Dan spent those hours sobbing into Phil’s duvet the tears never ceasing. Finally after what seemed like years he heard the lock click.   
“Dan” He heard Phil’s voice call out into the darkness of there apartment. “Are you home?” Dan’s sobs had stopped for a moment only to register that Phil was finally home.  
He not so silently choked on his tears. Phil was walking past his room and glanced at the bed. Phil saw the figure of broken sobbing boy on his bed.  
“Oh Dan” Phil whispered. Dan choked down another sob as Phil crawled to lay next to him.   
“What happened bear?” Phil asked him breathlessly.  
Dan stuttered out “new-w video-o.”   
“Shhh my sweet” Phil whispered while brushing his hands through Dan’s now hobbit hair. Dan was now sobbing freely into Phil’s chest.  
“M sorry Phi-l.”  
“Shush bear its fine.”  
“But yo-u should be-e relaxing not-t with me-e. You sh  
“But bear when are you going to realize I only want to relax with you.”  
Dan breathed a sigh of relief when Phil kicked off his shoes and covered himself further with the duvet, that meant Phil wasn’t planning on leaving.  
Phil traced circles in Dan’s hand and Phil saw Dan’s eyelids flutter softly.   
“You can go to sleep sweet I’m here now.”  
“Hmm.”  
As Dan drifted off into a peaceful sleep he thought about how lucky he was to have a wonderful boyfriend who could calm him down after whatever


End file.
